transformers_prime_2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Team Prime
Team Prime is a group of Earth-bound Autobots led by none other than Optimus Prime, who is the leader of the Autobots. The team reformed as "Beast Hunters" by Optimus after learning the Decepticons plans to create an army of Predacon clones. The team started off with six members, but lost Cliffjumper at the beginning of the series, which had a deep impact among the team. However, halfway throughout the series they had additions of Wheeljack, Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus into their team including additionally Knock Out, who recently defected from the Decepticons. They also have affiliations with three living Predacons; Predaking, Skylynx and Darksteel. Team Prime also has the assistance of humans Jack and June Darby, Rafael Esquivel, Miko Nakadai, and Agent William Fowler. In addition, Team Prime also had some assistance from Starscream and Dreadwing, who served as informants. Starscream was used to provide invaluable information to them on their missing leader, Airachnid's plan, saving Arcee's life and helping Optimus search for the Apex Armor. Before his death at the hands of Megatron, Dreadwing secretly gave the Forge of Solus Prime back to the Autobots in hopes that they use it wisely. Team Prime, not only works as a team, but works like they are a family. The team is divided into smaller teams during missions. "Stealth Team" for covert and infiltration functions primarily consist of Arcee, Bumblebee and Smokescreen, they may include their human partners in various missions. The Wreckers primarily consist of its surviving members and Miko as their honorary Wrecker. Optimus Prime can do solo missions on his owns and Ratchet as a medic stays in their base. The team's main base consists of an abandoned missile silo known as Outpost Omega One once used by the US government but has since been turned over to the Autobots for their use in protecting the planet, but it was destroyed by the Decepticons, they've relocate their new base in a US military base. History After the fall of Cybertron, all remaining Autobots left their home and spread thin across the galaxy, searching for new worlds to live among its inhabitants. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and his team arrived on Earth and made contact with the United States government, who gave them their new Autobot ground base: Autobot Outpost Omega One and special agent William Fowler as their liaison with the government. Then Prime sent an encrypted distress call to any Autobot within range to come to Earth, which Cliffjumper and Arcee heeded the distress call and arrived there thanks to Shockwave's Space Bridge. Agent Fowler and the Pentagon allowed the Autobots to base at the missile silo, Autobot Outpost Omega One. After three years of no Decepticon activity, Cliffjumper was killed by Vehicons and Starscream in an ambush at an Energon deposit or what's left of it. The group would let in three humans, Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai and Raf Esquivel after they witnessed Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead fighting the Vehicons in their robot forms. Under Optimus' supervision, they were allowed into the Autobots' base and were allowed to stay after the Autobots individually grew attached to each of them. Optimus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee bridged into Earth's orbit to detonated the Space Bridge. Wheeljack visited and the team was infiltrated by Makeshift. Jack took June to the base after MECH and Airachnid tried kidnapping her. The team were visited by Megatron and was bridged directly into Unicron, where they placed him back into stasis and lost Optimus. They split up to look for Orion Pax, when Starscream told the location of the Space Bridge, they bridged to their and faced Megatron, retrieved the wisdom of the Matrix from Vector Sigma and reloaded Optimus and retreated. Bumblebee was in a setback when his T-Cog was stolen by MECH, but managed to get it back. Wheeljack paid a visit when he crash landed while shooting down Dreadwing and stayed on Earth. The team was immobilized by a stasis ray and was eventually freed by the children. Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack and Miko went to New York and retrieved the Phase Shifter. Optimus went to the Antarctic to try and retrieve the Apex Armor. Ratchet reunited with Wheeljack, but failed to gain the Resonance Blaster, but Raf managed to create a virus to send the Iacon database to them, with the help of Ratchet. Bulkhead went to the equator but burnt the Tox-En. Bulkhead was left damaged while Wheeljack and Miko avenged him. Smokescreen came from stasis and retrieved the Apex Armor from Starscream in a race for the Red Energon. Team Prime was desperate in an attempt to recover the Omega Keys when Smoke stole the other two from Megatron while he was kidnapped by the Decepticons until Starscream stole them from their base. In an attempt to recover the keys to restore Cybertron, Dreadwing handed the Forge of Solus Prime, in hopes that they use the Forge wisely. While each bot took a relic to aid them and managed to take the keys back only to hand them over and surrender the relics for the humans. Prime destroyed the Omega Lock dooming Cybertron and tried to defend the base when the Cons attacked. Wheeljack was taken down and Agent Fowler and June witnessed the base go down after the humans and bots retreated. The team was apparently dispersed after the Decepticons eventually found and destroyed their secret ground base outside Jasper, Nevada, as they scattered across the US mainland to evade capture via GroundBridge and regroup for a possible counterattack soon. Later after separating, the Autobots (except Optimus and Smokescreen) managed to regroup and planned a counterattack on Darkmount, under Ultra Magnus' command. They thinned the Decepticon ranks by making prank calls and with new munitions from Magnus they managed to do it for a while until they failed and was captured. Optimus rescued them and destroyed Darkmount with Agent Fowler's Skystrikers. The Autobots were thanked for saving Earth at a military base, where they welcomed Ultra Magnus into their ranks. Upon learning that Megatron desires to create an army of Predacon clones, Optimus reforms the team into "Beast Hunters." When Unicron re-emerged on Cybertron through Megatron's rebuilt body, Knock Out officially joins the team while Predaking, Darksteel and Skylynx temporarily join the team to fight Unicron and his Terrorcon Predacon army. Though they remained to live peacefully on Cybertron. Team Prime may have left fighting but stayed together as a family. Known Members Autobot Members * Optimus Prime - (leader, former Iacon Hall of Records clerk) * Ratchet - (team medic; former second-in-command) * Bumblebee - (stealth operative, former scout; warrior) * Arcee - (stealth team leader; formerly Delta Team member) * Cliffjumper - (soldier; offline) * Smokescreen - (stealth operative; formerly Cybertron Elite Guard) * Wheeljack - (soldier, mechanic; Wrecker) * Ultra Magnus - (second-in-command, Wrecker leader; former Elite Guard) * Knock Out - (former Decepticon, soldier; team medic) Human Members * Jack Darby - (Arcee's partner, Optimus Prime's "protege") * Miko Nakadai - (Bulkhead's partner, official Wrecker, wielder of the Apex Armor) * Raf Esquivel - (Bumblebee's partner, Ratchet's technical support) * William Fowler - (the Autobots' liaison to the Pentagon/US government) * June Darby - (medical support for any human-related incidents) Associated Members * Starscream - (former informant; possibly deceased) * Vogel - (assistance) * Dreadwing - (informant, offline; former Decepticon) * Predaking - (temporary member) * Skylynx (temporary member) * Darksteel (temporary member) * Vehicons (temporary members) Category:Autobots